The Pokemon Show (Disney XD)
The Pokémon Show A Pokémon World Where Humans Co-Exist With Anthromamorphic Pokémon Who Talk And Live Like Humans, The Two Main Characters Are A Pikachu (Tom Kenny) & A Meowth (Seth McFarlane) Plus A Lot of characters of pokemon & Humans, With Mixture Parodies of the Muppet Show, Animated Sitcoms, & Other Stuff, The Show Is TV-7 With Special Guest Stars, Action/Adventure & Comedy, Sketches, Songs, And Much More The Main Setting of the series is Pokémon City - A Large City Of Pokémon & People and It Has Everything: A Harbor/Port, The Sea, Mountains, Skyscrapers, Landmark Replicas, Residental, Industrial, & Commerical Areas, Beaches, Amusement Parks, A Zoo, An Aquarium, An Airport, Train Stations & Yards, Highways, Interstates, & Roads, Farms, Mines, Museums, Police & Fire Departments, Hospitals, Schools, Libraries, A Pikachu Version Of The Statue Of Liberty, Replica Of The Brooklyn Bridge & The Golden Gate Bridge, Chinatown, An Amusement Park Pier, Lighthouses, An Island With A Huge Prision, An Island with A Space Center Base & Science Lab, Colleges, A University, Stores, Restaurants, Coffee Shops, Parks, Water Park, Seaports, Freight Yards, Factories, Canals, Italian Town, Mexican Town, Hills Like San Francisco, Streetcars, Trolleys, Subways, Elevated Trains, Monorails, Military Base, Junkyards, Recycle Centers, Construction Sites, Hotels, Casinos, Banks, Gas Stations, Warehouses, & Everything Else Segments & Characters: Pikachu & Meowth - two roomates & Best friends who go on all kinds of adventures Hiro - (Jason Ritter) the main human character of the show, he is a 14-year-old boy who can transform into any Pokémon Ever (Even Legendary & Extinct Ones) he is a loyal hero, always doing whats right, fighting various villians, lives with an Adopted Foster family, & has a girlfriend named Julie (Andrea Libman), & One Of his closet friends is Julie's Brother Sanjay (Karan Brar) A Funny Geek Boy Who Often Forgets To Wear Pants but doesn't really Mind. Jenny Mcdonald (Tara Strong) A Brunette 12 year old girl (Purple Eyes) who loves Adventure & is good At About Everything such as : School Grades, Sports, Music, Skating, Singing, Dancing, Fashion, & Has Lots Of Friends Including A Pikachu-Crossover Hybrid Puppy Dog Named Sparky (Cathy Weseluck)who as a great strong scent of smell Eevee & Friends - Eevee (Tara Strong ; Singer & Dancer), Jolteon (Jason Arnold Taylor, likes comedy, & cool stuff), Vaporeon (Kate Micucci ; A Scientist), Flareon (Andrea Libman: Shy & Sleepy), Leafeon (Jack McBrayer ; Funny), Glaceon (Tabitha St Germain : Art, Yoga, & Meditating), Espeon (Nicole Oliver - Faboulus Diva), Umbreon (Jim Cummings ; Loves The Dark), & Sylveon (Grey Griffith ; Magic), & Their Human Friend Toby (Oliver Platt), Plus Others of their Kind. they live in a giant treehouse by the sea and around forests Johnny The Elekid - Another main hero, Cool Terrorist Fighter With A Cyborg Father And 900 Brothers & Sisters who is literally not afraid of anything, never cries, and can get him self out of any mess, with many tricks up his sleeves and other cool stuff, and is impossible to be killed or die (Scott Gordon) Elliot, Shawn, & Kyle - A kind Munchlax (Jim Cummings), A Lazy Elekid (Christian Potenza), & Kyle A kind Geodude (Kwesi Boakye) Annoying Rotom (Annoying Orange Parody) Dane Boedigheimer Elmer The Sandshrew - (Jim Cummings) loves To Read And Be Smart And Takes Everything Serious And Is Also Well Behaved & loves School The Pokestars Band - Elekid On Guitar, Eekans On Tamborine, Alakazam On Drums, Arcanine On Keyboard, Auraville - A Town Inhabited By Lucario & Riolu Professor Farfetch - Naïve Silly Inventor Kevin The Bulbasaur - Main Serious Inventor & Smartest Character In the show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtwigs El Magnifico - Ludicolo Libre Super Hero Who Is Undestructable Captain Infernape & The Pokémon Pirates (Good Guys) - Crew Members - Hipnolee (First Mate), Marill, Octillery, Wobbufett, Unknown-Kangaroo Pokémon, Mightyena, Chatot, Two Pichus, Arcanine, Walraine, Snowrunt, Meowth, And Others, they sail around the world exploring For New Treasures & Adventures. Video Game Reviews Wobbufett Quiz Show Sports O Clock Steelix' Chefs - Cooking Show Hosted By A Gordon Ramsey Steelix Other Characters: Sylvester The Panchum - Justin Roiland The Whynauts - based on the Minions & The Raving Rabbids, these guys have their own segments & Adventures throughout the show Tony "Spy" Treeko - A Secret Agent Treeko with spy missions Inspector Munchlax - A Crazy Idiot Detective Munchlax who always jumps to conclusions, but always manages to solve the case The Squirtle Squad - Armies of Squirtles who serve the Military, navies, & Other Good Guy Stuff, they're little but cool & tough Riley (Ashleigh Ball) - A Flying Tomboyish Buizel Whos Awesome With Sports And Lives to the Legacy of her Deseased Father Psyduck Newsman - Pokémon NewsFlash CJ Jigglypuff Greninja Arnold The Dragonite Lindsey the super happy sunflora Archibalt (Tom Kenny)- Another scientist & Inventor, and also Silly, Hes A 12 Year old human boy who is like a mad scientist but always looses with funny & Humiliating Fails The Wobbufett Bros (Dumbest Characters in the show Cody - A very Talented Kind, & Very Good Luck Aipom (Jake Short) Larry Trapinch (Comedian/Singer) - Weird Al Yankovic Plusle & minun Mewtwo (Kevin Michael Richardson) Binky The Clown Russell The Cyndiquil Red Eyed Blaziken (Mark Hamill) The Turbo Tortchic (Stunt DareDevil) The Boneless Marshtomp Ivy - A Grouchy Old Lady Who Complains A lot & Is Bossy, a terrible Character That Everyone on the show has to deal with Nurse Chansey Other various pokemon what nots 7 background Characters Malware: A Powerful Virus & One of The Main Villians Of The Show, & Is Leader of A Dark Force Army Of Shadow Pokémon (Pokémon Created Of Darkness & Pure Hate & Evil) Various Guest Stars Appear On The show Like: Jack Black, Taylor Swift, Patrick Stewart, Selena Gomez, James Earl Jones, Robin Williams, Betty White, Johnny Depp, Tim Allen, Tom Hanks, Ben Stiller, Amy Adams, Steve Carell, Dwayne Johnson, Bonnie Hunt, Scarlett Johanson, Jane Lynch, Mark Hamill, Morgan Freeman, Julia Andrews, Miranda Cosgrove, Brad Paisley, Dolly Parton, Steve Martin, Chris Rock, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Wanda Sykes, Ellen, Sia, Slash, Weird Al Yankovic, Stan Lee, Adam West, Cody Simpson, Justin Bieber, Will Smith & Kids, The Oslen Twins, Jay Leno, Tom Bergeron, Snoop Dog, Miley Cyrus, Ray Ramano, & More The SHow features many parodies from stuff like: Star Wars, Indiana Jones, The Wizard Of Oz, Avatar, Lord Of The Rings, Matrix, Harry Potter, James Bond, Back To The Future, E.T., Super Mario & Other Nintendo Stuff, Disney And Pixar Animation, Marvel & DC, Ghostbusters, STar Trek, Jurassic Park, Minecraft, Muppets & Seseame Street, & Other Various & Popular Movies, TV Shows, & Video Games Episodes: # Pilot - Pikachu moves from his small electric mouse town to the Big Leagues - Pokémon City, & meets An Unlikely Meowth who was a con artist but also has a big debt to pay, and later become friends and roomates in an apartment with some of the other main characters. Special Guest Star: Jack Black. Songs: The Party Starts now By CJ Jigglypuff (Dance Party). Whynaut Short : Omelett Party. Eevee & Friends : Welcome To Our Treehouse - we meet eevee and her friends. Pokémon Newsflash : Baby Shower (Literally, as in; raining babies). Chef Steelix: the cooks make French fries, by slicing potatoes with tennis wrackets. Sports - Electrode Bowling and Bonslys as Pins # Hiro's Beginning - Hiro was a orphan at an orphanage where everyone was mean to each other, even the owners, one day he was kicked out for no reason and he winds up in an evil lab where he falls into some pokemon DNA Radioactive Goo, after escaping he discovered his powers, and after many twists and turns he becomes the great hero of the series. Special guest stars: Morgan Freeman, Bill Murray, Robert Downey Jr., & Chuck Norris. # Cars-toons - Vin Diesel & Danica Patrick guest stars in this show with car themed episodes & segments : Meowth's new Car (spoofed by mike's new car), the whynauts find a car and play in it. wobbufett becomes a tire, pokemon labs - new cars, songs: Life is a highway, real gone, sports utility vehicle, drive all night, & route 66. another pokemon karts racing segment, a contest of cars with different fuels, pokemon DMV, & more Other special cross-overs WWE Smackdown crossover - The Gang Meets Up with WWE Superstars. Feat. - John Cena, Mr McManon, Triple H, The Undertaker, Sin Cara, Paige, The Bella Twins, Reign Rollins, Big Show, Sheamus, Kane, The USO Brothers, & Some Others Mission Marvel: Kevin Opens A Portal With A Marvel Universe And Accidentally Sends An Insult Message To Galactus, so the gang have to team up with The Avengers & Some Other Marvel Heroes to save both of their WorldsFeat: Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, The Incredible Hulk / Bruce Banner, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Wasp, Ant-Man, Wolverine, Deadpool, Beast, Storm, Professor X, Cyclops, Black Panther, Scarlett Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, Dr Doom, Loki, Magneto, Mr Fantastic, the Thing, The Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Howard The Duck, Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Ultron, Whipplash, Mandrin, Abomination, Green Goblin, Venom, Doc Ock, Rhino, Electro, The Lizard, Kraven The Hunter, MODOK, Red Skull, & Even The Guardians Of The Galaxy: Plus Special Guest Star Of Stan Lee (Who Makes Various Roles Through Out The Special: Hot Dog Vendor, College Teacher, Janitor, Cop, Mailman, And Even A Superhero. Star Wars Parody 1# : Many various star wars parody segments with the cast & characters and other star wars characters, even Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, James Earl Jones, R2-D2, C-3PO, Chewbacca, & George Lucas as themselves. Segments like : playing with lightsabers, alternate endings, universes, & timelines, jedi & sith school, songs & jokes, & More.